


A Good Thief Doesn't Get Caught

by GeekMom13, Piroco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Illustrated, M/M, Magic, Messing with Fate, Not HP magic, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Use Protection Even Though They Don't, non traditional soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piroco/pseuds/Piroco
Summary: ...but sometimes, getting caught is the best outcome.JJ, of the disgraced house of Leroy, has to steal to keep his siblings fed. One day, his plan to rob Lady Babicheva goes awry when he finds himself in her personal sorcerer's lab, but his fortune may be much brighter than he expected.





	A Good Thief Doesn't Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> For LLY Bing #3! Prompts used were: Fantasy, Romance and Molasses.
> 
> So, this is it! Ha, never thought I'd see the day I would write a JJ-centric fic, much less a rarepair like JJ/Georgi, but here we are! Working on this Bing has been really fun and immersing! I'd like to thank co-author GeekMom13 for all her help and guidance (I was kinda lost with this one at first lol) and [greygerbil](https://greygerbil.tumblr.com/) for her input and her adorable art of our thief and smitten sorcerer pair (check her art, is really good!).
> 
> And thank you for reading this too!  
> \- Piroco

Under the artificial light of the streetlamps, Hightown sparkled like the treasure vault of a god of greed and excess. The perfectly polished, symmetrical stones of the main roads gleamed like made of pure silver, and the buildings were richly coated in both seemingly and actual precious stones and metals.

Few criminals would dare walk inside these parts of the city, where only the most elite families resided, zealously protected by the notoriously brutal Royal Guards, who patrolled the streets with the efficiency of a clockwork machine...

But Jean Jacques Leroy was no mere criminal. Not when he had so many times before made a fool of the overconfident elites and their hired thugs.

It had been long ago that he had called the Hightown his home too, back when his family had been amongst the most respected and adored of society… But it all came apart after the Crown declared war on the neighboring kingdoms. They saw it fit to drain his family’s fortune to the last coin, demand military service out of his father until he was crippled, and then, once the haphazard house of cards the Prince called “strategy” collapsed unto itself, make JJ and his family into scapegoats.

His family had been completely ruined, all their factories bankrupted, their treasuries emptied, unable to find respectable, honest work due to their undeserved infamy… What little coin they could scrape went to his father’s and mother’s medical expenses, and his younger siblings’ food.

And JJ himself, once a prodigy fresh out of the Royal Military Academy, was robbed of his youthful dreams and hopes, but not of his pride. Even after so many years, the words his father had told him in private the evening of his fifteenth birthday still echoed inside his mind:

“Our home was built by the hands of warriors and heroes, their blood now flows inside your veins… But of all those they fought against, do you know who was their greatest enemy? Not man or woman, nature, or even fate… It was despair.

Despair is our family’s ancient enemy. Jean, do never give in to it. "

And both his parents, now destitute and incapacitated, had remained true to the family’s ideal, not lamenting their fate for a moment, bearing their burden in silence, carrying themselves on the days their bodies felt stronger, and teaching his younger siblings with the same dedication they had for JJ before.

So, for JJ, there hadn’t been any doubt the moment he made his choice to become a thief out of necessity. If he could never be the King of Hightown, he would be the King of Thieves.

His detailed memory and former life as a nobleman had allowed JJ to mentally map every road, corner and end of the Hightown, every way in and out of the aristocrat’s homes. His quick-thinking had allowed him to learn the guard’s patrols, the coffer’s locations, and any possible escape route, before he even began his heists.

From an unseen corner of the street, cloaked by the dark of the night, JJ smirked to himself as he took sight of tonight’s mark. The young Lady Babicheva’s coffers were sure to be bursting these days, she wouldn’t miss a few coins and baubles.

Security was scant, and from his vantage point JJ could see an easy route, a traditional open window by the side of the tower annex of the Babicheva Family Manse; the Lady was surprisingly careless considering word of JJ's anonymous exploits freely circulated among the nobility these days, or perhaps she, like one of every five aristocrats, considered herself immune to robbery.

It didn't matter to JJ, he was confident his skill and wit.

As it was his custom, JJ crossed himself for a successful heist, and slid down the slope of a nearby statue and onto a lower platform. Running and leaping from rooftop to rooftop, he stopped at the edge of a rooftop closest to the Babicheva Manse, and laid in wait for the current patrol to pass. Once JJ was sure the patrol had left for their shift — that would give him ten minutes at most — he rose again, pulling out a length of rope tied to an iron hook, and after carefully measuring the distance and wind, threw it towards the window; it hooked on the first try, JJ pulled twice to make sure it was securely attached, and proceeded to climb the rope towards the window, swiftly making his way inside.

He briefly mused how much easier this could have been if he had practiced the science of magic in the academy instead of those of warfare and natural sciences. In retrospect, it would have been more useful, but at the same time being a scholar may have deprived him of the physical training that allowed him his current profession.

As soon as he caught grip of the windowsill, JJ vaulted himself inside. The first thing JJ observed was how awfully dark the room was, even with the moonlight streaming from the open window. He had to strain his eyes to register the surroundings — stacked with piles of books, scrolls, arcane wallpapers and writings, and mysterious vials, this seemed to be some kind of supply room. A strange mix of sulphur and honey-sweet smell clung heavily in the air.

JJ’s curiosity made him stop for a moment, he had no idea the young Lady was a magic practitioner. It didn’t matter though, sorcery would do little to deter JJ as long as he kept himself out of sight.

He spotted a door, suspiciously unlocked. Before opening it, JJ pressed the side of his head against the wood surface, straining his ears for any sound on the other side, but heard nothing. Silently as he could, JJ sneaked through, but the sight that greeted him made him stop in his tracks.

It was an arcane laboratory, far more elaborate than that of an ordinary magician. Proof that whoever resided here was no mere magician but a true scholar of sorcery. Without even needing to evaluate, JJ was sure there would be many valuable things, but hardly anything that could be easily sold.

He was drawn by a sweet scent, much more intense that the one in the previous room, to the bench in front of him, something in a large cauldron. The sight alone was strangely alluring, JJ had to force himself to take his eyes off it — time was short and he couldn't afford to loiter around more than necessary. 

But as JJ took stock of the items in the laboratory, trying to find something worth that wouldn't draw too much attention to its origins, a lone figure, sitting concealed under shadows, observed him in silence.

Having found nothing he could safely take with him, JJ turned back to the cauldron. Perhaps the concoction could be sold? He came closer, reaching for the cauldron, when the hidden figure spoke, “I wouldn’t.”

JJ jumped back, scanning the room, trying to find the source of the voice.

The other continued “You see, that’s not a potion to touch, not yet at least. Might end up with some nasty side effects at this stage of the brew.”

Try as he might, JJ couldn’t narrow down where the sound was coming from, the words bounced off the walls and there was no movement for him to track.

“Still can’t see me? Such a pity. I’m rather enjoying the view. Why don’t you tell me your name, thief?”

JJ knew better than to try to fight back an unseen opponent — much less a potential sorcerer — so he complied “J-Jean Jacques.”

“And what were you looking for?”

A sudden draft of wind blew from the other side of the room, startling JJ. Following the source of the wind he finally spotted the man, stepping from a small alcove near the door, holding what looked like a tome. With the scarce lighting of the laboratory, JJ couldn't detail the man's features too carefully, but what immediately caught his attention were his striking dark blue eyes.

For a second, JJ forgot what the question had been. When he answered it was stilted, and JJ silently cursed himself for making his anxiety so obvious, “Uh, I’m not sure. Nothing here seemed...”

“Valuable?” the man finished, chuckling in amusement at the thief's apparent lack of knowledge, as he placed the book onto a nearby shelf, “Now I’ll have you know—”

“No. I mean…" JJ quickly interrupted, still struggling with his nerves. "It's pretty obvious that I could get a great deal out of this lab. But that’s only if I could find someone _else_ who understood the value of these objects and would not care where they came from.”

The man's tipped his head to the side, cupping his chin with one hand, “Ah. So a _smart_ thief.”

"No, a smart thief never gets caught” JJ quipped, his anxiousness beginning to settle down.

“And you have been caught. What shall I do with you then.”

“Let me go?" A long shot, JJ knew, but maybe one worth trying. The man didn't seem violent, so perhaps JJ would make it out safely from here.

The other man laughed out loud. In the instant he'd been distracted, JJ crept closer to the mixture, trying to come up with an escape plan. This would be so much easier if he wasn't dealing with a sorcerer.

As the man's laughter died down, he spoke again, "That won’t happen, Jean." The thief felt, more than saw, the man's vibrant blue eyes boring on him. "And you should probably come back from the cauldron.”

JJ stood in place, looking back at the cauldron in puzzlement.

Something must have caught the man's attention, as he loudly exclaimed to himself, “Interesting.” With unnatural speed, too fast for JJ to register, the man snagged his hand and pulled JJ farther from the cauldron and into a hallway. “So, what about that mix has your attention?”

JJ shook his head as they hit the hallway and clear air. Strangely — as he observed much later — he didn't question for a moment the man's strange inquiry, “It smelled so sweet and familiar, like back before my family—" JJ caught himself, there was no point to revealing so much information to a stranger. "...Back when mom used to bring me to the bakery for fresh molasses."

“Really now.” The man exclaimed to himself again, his tone sharper than it had been before.

“What is it?” JJ asked impulsively. Now face-to-face with the strange man, he could see him more clearly — older, but not too much older than himself, clothes obviously those of a nobleman but darker and less flaunting in design. The man's expression shifted into one of severity, his grip on JJ's hand tightening.

“It’s the main preparation for a destined love spell." JJ's eyes widened at the words, but the man didn't pay attention to his reaction, too focused on his own answer. "I have a client that had me make it a while back and, well, it worked for him and I—”

“You _can’t_!” JJ almost shouted in alarm.

“Excuse me?” The other man snapped in an incredulous tone. As he did, his grip of JJ's hand loosened, only for the latter to take hold of his arm in turn.

“If you do… you’ll mess with _fate_..." JJ swallowed hard, eyes full of worry despite the other being a complete stranger, "It will end badly. Everyone you care for—”

“Is _gone,_ thief.” The man snapped, pulling his arm away from JJ's hold. Without regard for the thief, the man started walking back through the hallway, towards a half-opened door they had passed before.

JJ followed him, still horrified, as they passed the door towards a library he had barely caught sight of in their earlier rush along the hallway.

“You’ll excuse me if I don’t take the word of a man trying to take my things as a good life guide.”

JJ looked off to the side as the other man turned around, looking for something from within a cabinet. “Fate is cruel,” JJ said, a haunted look hiding behind his frown, "to anyone who defies it."

The man turned back, placing the contents of the cabinet over a nearby table: two glasses and a bottle of wine. “You sound like you know from experience” he said, curious.

Indeed, JJ thought to himself. It hadn't been his deed, but that of his former fiancée Isabella. She had loved him — perhaps a bit too much — despite her father's protests, and in a bid to prove JJ's worthiness she had a spell of destined love made without anyone's knowledge. But the only thing it proved to be was JJ's ruination, in just a few months his family had been left in tatters, and his future destroyed. JJ didn't hate Isabella for it, but he had to let her go — fate had proven he was not the person destined for her, as a disgraced nobleman, there was nothing JJ could offer for her besides the humiliation of being by his side.

“I used to live here in Hightown. My ex messed with fate, and here I am now, a thief." JJ walked towards the table, placing both hands over the wood, "And I'm sure there are worst stories... Just, _please_ think it through?”

The sorcerer gave him a critical look as he poured wine into the glasses, passing one towards JJ as he took and sipped from the other. “This wasn’t a spur of the moment thing. I have spent _months_ gathering everything I need. It’s almost done by now.”

“I’ll come work for you for free" JJ countered. "As long as I can make sure my sisters and brothers are fed I will be here the rest of the time.”

“Bribery?” The other man said, his voice taking an amused lilt.

JJ shrugged, “It’s usually effective.”

“But blackmail is more effective.”

JJ smirked, taking the proffered glass between his fingers, “So either way you’ll have me working here for being caught?” Well, he guessed that was another way of escaping this place alive.

The other man downed the rest of his drink, “That’s the plan. You’ll fetch things for me. You have a week to change my mind.”

"Very well." JJ let out a soft huff, placing the untouched glass down to offer his hand to shake.

The man took it. “Don’t trust me?” he asked with a smile.

“Never trust a man willing to work with a thief” JJ smiled in return. "So... to whom I owe the pleasure?"

"Georgi Popovich" the other answered.

* * *

 

As accorded, JJ came back each day of the week with whatever new sundries Georgi had asked to get for him. As reserved as JJ had tried to be at first, he let slip details of his life every now and then — Georgi had thought it to be on purpose at first, until he noticed the complete obliviousness in JJ's face.

Each day JJ would try to persuade him from completing the spell, but Georgi always ignored his words; however, the sorcerer did pay attention to the way JJ's eyes wandered back to the brew as it simmered in its cauldron, how he described the sweet smell and shimmer of the steam that came up off it, the thief at loss of any possible earthly description besides those of dear memories.

Even as Georgi scoffed at JJ's protests, doubt grew within his mind. Perhaps the spell was unnecessary... JJ seemed to be the one he was being led to, anyways.

But at the same time, Georgi was too afraid of loss to stop.

Now there was only one final step left for the spell. Just like past days, JJ made good of his word and came back with the last ingredient needed.

"Here you go," the thief said, as he produced a small bag filled with herbs. "The fifth uncurled mint leaf first unearthed under the moonlight, straight from the gardens of the esteemed Lady Baranovskaya, and formerly of the Leroy family" he added at the end with bittersweet sarcasm.

"Thank you" Georgi said. "Could you pour over the leaves with the kettle by your right? Be careful, it's boiling."

Wordlessly, JJ places the mint leaves inside a hollow dish and, picked the kettle off the stove and poured it over the dish — the pinkish brew of the kettle changed into sparkling blue as it made contact with the leaves, the characteristic smell of mint filling the air in seconds.

Once it had been filled enough JJ set the kettle back down, and carefully gave the dish to Georgi.

"So..." JJ said after a beat, his eyes straying to anywhere else but Georgi. "I couldn't convince you in the end."

"You already expected that" Georgi retorted, also trying to avoid looking into JJ.

"I hoped anyways" JJ shrugged, his gesture anything but the casual carelessness he seemed to try to convey.

“Yet you still got me exactly what I needed.”

JJ lowered his head, staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the room. "Well, if I hadn't, you could have risked failure and worse consequences than just upsetting destiny. Fate is a cruel mistress, yes, but so is magic."

"And still you stay?" Georgi asked, this time seeking JJ's expression with his eyes. "Aren't you worried fate may take her wrath out on you as well?”

"I'm a destitute thief with many mouths to feed. Of the two of us, I have less to lose.”

"I see..."

"And..." JJ lifted his gaze, and stared back into Georgi's eyes. "I said I would stay until you no longer needed me."

Georgi's breath caught in his throat, preventing him from answering, he could only nod. He struggled to focus as he drained the bluish water from the dish, and slowly ground the mint leaves to a paste with oils. JJ stood within his line of sight the whole time — Georgi wasn't sure if the other did that on purpose.

A growing voice of rationality within his mind screamed at him to stop. He knew in his heart JJ was his destined one, he had nothing to prove with the spell.

Only his cynical doubt.

As he walked over to the cauldron to mix in the paste, Georgi risked a glance towards JJ, and saw the plea in his eyes. But JJ said nothing and didn't try to stop Georgi, simply moving behind him, facing the door. Georgi followed his movements from over his shoulder. He heard his conscience again, asking him why would he put JJ, his destined, at risk when he was willing to stand for Georgi even with so much to lose.

Georgi began to recite the last part of the chanting ritual. The air of the room slowly became charged, the cloying, sulphuric smell overtaking all, so strong it almost made JJ gag. Something shifted in the space around the room, making both men's skin prickle, and JJ became overwhelmed by a sense of dread.

Years ago, back when Isabella had rushed to him with agitated talks about destined love, he had been completely unaware of the procedure behind the spell's creation; if he had, maybe he would have put a stop to it. At this very moment, he could feel himself and Georgi within the palms of destiny, any false movements from the sorcerer could end up crushing their lives and futures forever.

Georgi continued to chant, acutely aware of the presence behind him. The air pressed inwards as if it was being slowly sucked in by a vortex. Once he dropped the mint paste into the cauldron, he would bend fate to his whim.

He turned back to JJ, saw his fear hiding behind a facade of indifference.

And stopped.

The moment he did, the room snapped back into silence, only the cracking of burning wood from beneath the cauldron could be heard. JJ jolted in surprise, confused at the startling stop, and quickly walked to Georgi's side.

"What happened? Was that it?"

He was caught off guard by the other's fit of laughter.

“What?”

Georgi stopped laughing, but his chest spasmed with stray giggles, and his mouth remained contorted in a smile as he brought a hand over it. “I don’t need it.”

“What? You’re done?”

"You ask too many questions," the sorcerer took JJ's hands into his own, keeping a fond stare on them. "No… I just already know what life wants from me."

“Georgi?” a blush spread through the other's face, and up to his ears. Georgi hoped it meant JJ already knew.

Georgi moved his hand to caress JJ's lip with his thumb, “May I?”

The thief nodded, and Georgi leaned in to gently kiss him. The moment their lips touched, JJ felt a warmth spread from within himself, from somewhere much deeper than his heart, and touch every fiber of his being. At that moment, under the sorcerer's gentle touch and lips, he felt the safest he could ever be in his life.

He felt love. He hoped the other was feeling the same.

Georgi pulled away a small bit, “I’ve wanted to do that _all week_.”

JJ leaned in for another kiss and pulled Georgi against him, gently exploring the sorcerer's torso with his hands. He nipped at Georgi’s lip, then kissed across his cheek and down to his neck.

“If you knew,” a small nibble on his lobe, “all week,” a kiss to his throat, “ _why_ did you make me wait so long?”

JJ hummed as he sucked a mark at the base of Georgi’s neck, wandering hands coming to rest over the other man’s ass.

“I, uh, _oh Jean._ ”

JJ giggled softly into his neck, making Georgi's skin tickle, and gave him a light spank to his ass, “That’s _not_ an answer.”

“I figured—" Georgi's words were interrupted by another kiss from the thief, making him moan softly into it. "That you’d— you’d want proof.”

“And now?” JJ pressed himself closer, whispering directly into the other's ear.

Georgi let out a shuddering breath, and spoke the words that held truest to his heart, “I couldn’t risk you.”

With an agile movement, the thief pinned Georgi onto the floor, placing a hand over the back of the other's head, and kissed him hard. Georgi moaned, a shudder running down his spine when he felt JJ's tongue press against his own, tearing from the sheer intensity of the kiss.

They were pulled apart by the need of air. When JJ pulled back, Georgi got a better look of his face — he blushed brighter now, and Georgi would have found it funny if it wasn't so beautiful, but most of all the thief's eyes, darkened by desire, were also tinged with desperation. A feeling all too familiar.

Realization hit then. JJ desired him, but also, he was _desperate_. Afraid of hope.

A feeling Georgi knew all too well.

He lifted a hand to cup the younger man's cheek, “We should go to my room.”

JJ nodded, kneeling over Georgi and pulling him up for one more kiss before getting up the rest of the way, “Lead the way.”

The walk was not long, but for both men it might as well have been an eternity. Barely able to keep their hands off of each other, both shed their shirts on the way, leaving them only in their pants and boots.

Georgi struggled to keep his composure, relieved when he finally opened the door to his bedroom, “Here, we’re here.”

“ _Finally_ ” JJ sighed, embracing the other man from behind, hands caressing his chest and abdomen as he kissed the back of his neck.

"Almost," Georgi chuckled as he pulled JJ towards the bed, pushing him down and climbing onto his lap. Savoring the look of pure bliss on the younger man's face, he rolled his hips before kissing him again.

JJ broke off the kiss, nipping at the sorcerer's collarbone before moving down to leave a mark on the skin just above his heart. "You— you're mine now."

“ _Yes_.” Georgi said, breathless.

JJ flipped their positions, Georgi once again below him, “Where do you keep—”

“Second drawer,” he pointed over to a small dresser.

JJ nodded. “Pants off” he said, as he stretched towards the drawer.

Georgi didn’t hesitate, pulling them off and grasping himself through his briefs, groaning as JJ bent to grab the lube. The thief took the small bottle from the drawer and tossed it on the bed, pushing down his pants before laying next to Georgi, and pulling him into another kiss, running his hand up and down the sorcerer's spine, gently scratching him. Georgi slid his hands into the band of JJ’s boxers, pulling him out and stroking along his length.

JJ shuddered at the contact, moaning into their kiss, as he thrust into Georgi's hand. When the kiss broke he pulled back, resting their foreheads together, gently running his thumb over the other man's cheek, “I was hoping that today… you’d find out _I_ was—”

“Me too” Georgi interrupted with a smile. A completely unapologetic smile, the thief observed.

JJ narrowed his eyes at that. Feeling impish, he pushed Georgi onto his back and pulling his arms over his head — pinned in place by the thief's hands and hips.

“I have been flirting with you all week. _Worrying for you all week_." JJ said as he ground his hips into the man's rear. "You need to make that up to me.”

Georgi swallowed hard at that, caught off-guard by the sudden change in the thief's demeanor, as JJ adjusted to hold the other man's arms with one hand and pulling at his own briefs with the other. As Georgi freed himself completely, JJ said with a moan, "Such a shame that I’m going to have to wait to ride this… I think I’m going to enjoy that next time.”

He kissed down Georgi’s torso, taking time to nibble and lick as he went, avoiding touching the other man's erection. Georgi whined as JJ left a bruise on his inner thigh, moving his lips back up so he could whisper in Georgi’s ear, “No touching until I say. Now I’m going to open you up, okay?”

Georgi nodded, handing JJ the bottle and grabbing the pillow. He tried to make himself calm down, but the anticipation made him feel every touch from the thief like a jolt of electricity.

JJ coated his fingers and laid between Georgi’s legs. Feeling the other's anxiousness, JJ caressed his thighs, giving a quick peck to one of his buttcheeks, before moving on to rub against his entrance in slow circles, and pressing inside once he had enough of teasing the helpless sorcerer. He gently rubbed along his insides, searching for the small bundle of nerves. When he found it, Georgi bucked against him, moaning as he tried to rock into the pressure.

JJ smirked, he felt giddy at seeing how desperate the other was for him. He stilled his hand, and leaned over to bite Georgi’s thigh lightly, “None of that.”

Georgi groaned, but sat still so JJ would continue. The thief moved his hand again, fingers alternated between stretching and rubbing the other man's prostate until he _almost_ came, stilling, and then repeating. Each time Georgi would whine, and in response JJ would chuckle and add another hickey to his inner thigh.

After three fingers, JJ deemed him ready and shifted above him again. Both men felt heat within themselves come inside out, charging the air, desire thrumming in their veins. JJ couldn't help but break into a smile of excitement, drawing Georgi into a kiss and slowly pressing inside. The sorcerer moaned into the kiss, long and wantonly, and his whole body shuddered when the other bottomed out inside him. JJ stayed close, kissing his cheeks as he gently rocked in him, letting the other man get used to the feeling of fullness. Once Georgi had relaxed enough that JJ could easily thrust, he pulled away and drove back in, leaning to nip at the older man’s ear. “You’re going to feel this for a while I think. And every time you feel it, I want you to remember how you decided to _wait_ instead.”

Georgi nodded and wrapped a hand around the back of JJs’ neck, pulling him in for a kiss as JJ found the right angle to brush against his prostate each time.

The sorcerer reached to stroke himself as they were kissing, but JJ caught his hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss the palm before holding it next to his head.

Suddenly, a thought came to the thief's mind, brought by the burning sensation of having his destined finally so close to him, the leftover incredulity of it happening so fast but not _fast enough_ , and the innocent spite that made him tease his lover so. Without slowing his pace, JJ asked “Exactly _when_ did you figure out the potion would lead to me?”

Georgi shook his head, biting his lip. He could barely think like this, and the thief expected him to answer?

But JJ would be deterred so easily, his movements became deeper, harder. "When. Did. You. Know?” each word punctuated by a thrust.

“Right away,” Georgi choked out.

JJ pulled out completely, eliciting a cry from the sorcerer, and held his squirming body in place with his hips and hands.

Georgi was getting desperate at the other's rough treatment, mustering all the concentration he could he continued, “You said— you talked about— please, _please_ Jean, I need you.”

JJ watched Georgi relax as he slid back in.

“You were _so fond_ of the memory you were talking about… it was _ooh_.” Georgi broke off in a moan as JJ shifted above him.

“Yeah, the molasses.”

"Yes," Georgi hissed. “But… that mix… has nothing sweet in it.”

JJ pushed up to look Georgi in the eye.

The sorcerer was losing his composure, grinding against JJ “It... _gods just move_.”

The thief bit his bottom lip at the stimulation, but this was a challenge and he refused to back down, pressing harder against the body below him, “Finish explaining.”

Georgi sobbed, “It brought you a happy memory. But _only_ when I was in the room." Even completely pinned, he tried to get any momentum he could to grind against the other man, " _Please can we talk about this after?_ ”

But instead, JJ pulled out and knelt, rubbing his knees and looking at Georgi.

For a moment Georgi was afraid he had upset the thief. Did he say something wrong? Was he going to turn away? “Jean, I’m—”

But instead, the younger man commanded him, “Roll over, _now_.”

Georgi scrambled on his hands and knees to do as told, as JJ grabbed the bottle and coated himself again.

JJ settled himself over the sorcerer, leaning over so they were face-to-face. Their eyes were almost iris-less, pupils blown with lust, and seeing so in each other made the fire within them burn hotter.

“Now…" the thief said, voice deep but stilted. "You are _not_ going to touch yourself, and you will tell me if you feel close to cumming.”

Not trusting his ability to keep his voice steady, Georgi simply nodded, the thief closed the distance to place a chaste kiss — so innocent in comparison — upon Georgi's lips, before pulling away to stand straighter, placing his hands on the back of the sorcerer's thighs to lift them, and sliding back in, smoother this time from their previous coupling.

“For an entire week, you made me think you were going to fuck over your _whole_ life," JJ hissed, "I worried for you, you know?”

Georgi didn't answer, too lost on the sensations, until JJ thrust harder, directly against his prostate, pulling him out of his daze. The thief carded is fingers into the older man's hair, pulling at it slightly, and leaned over him again, "Nothing to say about that?"

"N—no," the sorcerer's voice was breaking. "I _ah_ — I didn't know you were worried.”

JJ slapped his thigh, “Don’t lie. I saw you watching me.”

“ _Fine_ , _yes_ !" Georgi sobbed, " _I knew_.”

JJ let go of his hair, grabbing his hips and picking up the pace. His skin tingled with pleasure, could feel Georgi trembling under him. He reached for the older man's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He knew he was close. “ _Georgi_ ," he whispered, "I want you to cum, I—”

His words were cut when the sorcerer's head snapped back, neck stretched outwards, cumming with a shout and into the thief's hand. JJ chucked as he saw the other slump, his expression relaxed and completely blissed out, a low moan coming out of his lips as the thief pulled out. JJ quickly stroked himself, cumming over the older man's chest and abdomen, marking him.

JJ took a moment to drink on the sight before him, pleasing something deep within himself, something primal and intrinsic, at the image of his destined completely sated and relaxed, marked with his cum, all his doing. He let out a shuddering breath, lying next to Georgi and kissing his temple.

They stood in comfortable silence, in each other's arms, but after a few minutes Georgi spoke again, voice slightly hoarse, “I think I need to upset you all the time.”

JJ couldn't help himself, laughing at the quip, wrapping himself tighter around the other man. As he quieted down he lifted his head, moving his hand to cup the other man's cheek, “Now what was the rest of the story?”

Georgi groaned, sounding more amused than displeased, “Jean, really? Can't it wait?”

JJ chuckled, “I guess it can… we have all the time in the world now, don’t we?”

Georgi smiled and nodded, they found each other, they had all the time they wanted now. He shifted slightly so that he was facing the younger man, lips connecting one last time before sleep took them.

No matter what happened, neither would be alone anymore.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)  
>  \- GeekMom13  
>  
> 
> You can come yell at me [here](https://piroco.tumblr.com/)!  
> \- Piroco


End file.
